parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beware You're In For A Scare
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Beware You're In For A Scare At Tyler's House Today was October 31st Which Was Halloween The Gang Decided about who they we're gonna be for halloween * Tyler Klause: So Adagio What Are You Gonna Be For Halloween? Adagio dress up as Superman for Halloween Claudette dress up as Kitty Katswell for Halloween Benjamin Cooper dress up as Ben Tennyson for Halloween Manik Acorn dress up as Prince Eric for Halloween * Tyler Klause: I Don't Have a Costume on Yet. * Kaori Oda: I Can Help to The Closet! Kaori Takes Tyler to the Closet to Pick out his Costume * Kaori Oda: So Tyler Did You Decide Yet? * Tyler Picks Out the Spider-Man Costume * Tyler Klause: I'll choose... Spider-Man. Tyler Dress up as Spider-Man For Halloween * Adagio: I'm Superman, The Last Son of Krypton! Then Tyler Showed up Sticking to the Walls as Spider-Man * Tyler Klause: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man At You're Service * Claudette: I'm the T.U.F.F. Agent Cat!, named Kitty Katswell. * Benjamin Cooper: Im Ben Tennyson * Manik Acorn: And I Am Prince Eric * Kaori Oda: Now Are We Ready to Go Trick or Treating? * All: Yes. Kaori Opens the Door in Tyler's House and The Rangers and Kaori go to The Streets to Get Candy From Evreyhouse While they Walk on the Streets Kaori Tells them a Suprise * Kaori Oda: I Just Heard that Acmetropolis has a Spooky Haunted House with Monsters and Animatronics Meanwhile at Fazbears Inc Freddy Fazbear was Thinking of a Plan to Make the Haunted House Scarry on Halloween * Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET! Puppet Comes in * Puppet: Yes Freddy Fazbear * Freddy Fazbear: I Just Heard That They're is a Haunted House in Acmetropolis With Monsters and Animatronics so Duplicate the Banana Splits! * Puppet: You're Wish is My Command Freddy. * Puppet Presses the Duplicate Button to Duplicate the Banana Splits * Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky: Where are we? Who are you? * Freddy Fazbear (Sing Song): Im Freddy Fazbear and I Have a Job For You * Freddy Fazbear: There's a Haunted House in Acmetropolis So I Need You Boys to Attend It and Scare the Rangers Out of there Wits Espically Tyler He's Not Scared of Anything He's Brave Puppet Teleport Them. * Puppet Presses the Teleport Button and Sends the Evil Banana Splits to the Haunted House * Adagio: Mom and Dad. * Bodi and Darma (Hologram): Yes Adagio? * Adagio: Look at my costume! * Bodi: Wow You're Superman. * Sonic the Hedgehog: And Eventually Tyler's Spider-Man So He's Wearing a Spider-Man Costume * Sly Cooper: And The Kid's Wearing a Ben Tennyson Costume * Tyler Klause: There's the First House The Rangers in there Costumes Hurried to the House * Tyler Klause: Allow Me to Ring the Doorbell Tyler Rings the Doorbell * All: Trick Or Treat! * Lady: What Lovely Costumes The Lady Hands out Candy to the rangers in there costumes Meanwhile at the Haunted House * The Evil Banana Splits: Tra La La. Tra La La La. Tra La La La La. * Adagio: Is That the Haunted House We're Supposed to Enter? * Tyler Klause: I Think It Is You Coming Kaori? * Kaori Oda: Nah You Guys Go ahead I'll Stay Here * Adagio: LOOK AT THE ANIMATRONICS! * Claudette: They're So Life Like * Benjamin Cooper: Yeah They Make Freddy Look Like a Dork. * Manik Acorn: Same Here. * Tyler Klause: Come on Guys to the Haunted House * The Rangers Arrive at the Haunted House They We're At the Haunted House * Evil Fleegle: LOOK WE'VE GOT FRIENDS! * Evil Bingo: LET'S SCARE THEM! * Evil Drooper: GOOD IDEA! * Evil Snorky: (Honks) * Tyler Klause: I Don't Like The Looks of this Guys * Adagio: Something Strange's Going On Here * Claudette: Guys Calm Down There's Nothing to Worry About Nothing's Scarry About This Haunted House See We're Safe Together * Benjamin Cooper: You're Right Claudette I Mean Nothing Can Scare us as long as we stay together! * Manik Acorn: Let's Split Up and Search This House * Tyler Klause: Right. * Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates there Morphers and Get out there keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morph Into There Ranger Suits * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN EXPRESS TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Navy Train Force Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE SPEED OF AN NAVY TRAIN POWER RANGER NAVY! * All: WITH TRAINS WE WILL SAVE THE WORLD * Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers..... * All: TRAIN FORCE!!!!!! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Ok Adagio And I'll Take the Stairs You Guys go through the doors and look out for the monsters tht try to scare you * Yellow Train Force Ranger: Right Good Luck Guys * The Train Force Rangers Headed up the staircase of the haunted house to each rooms * Purple Train Force Ranger Walks through the Floor * Purple Train Force Ranger: Ok Evil Banana Splits where are you hiding * Evil Fleegle: I Am! * Purple Train Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Purple Train Force Ranger Passes Out with Fear * Evil Fleegle: No one will save you now you're coming with me. * Evil Fleegle Opens a portal and throws the purple train force ranger into the portal but the Unknown Ranger saves Purple Train Force Ranger but the purple train force ranger is sucked into the halloween dimension * Unknown Ranger: You're going to regret this Fleegle! * Evil Fleegle: Doubt It. The Purple Train Force Ranger and The Unknown Ranger are Sucked into the Halloween Dimension Where there's blood and screaming zombie children evreywhere with the winx in there butterflix forms clucking like chickens * Purple Train Force Ranger: Where Are We * Unknown Ranger: We're In the Halloween Dimension * Magra (Ghost): (To Unknown Ranger): Use the Force Unknown Ranger, Use the Force. * Purple Train Force Ranger: But We Can't We're Stuck In Here Forever! * Unknown Ranger: I Can use the force. * Bloom (Butterflix): Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckawk! * Flora (Butterflix): Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! * Musa Pecks the Purple train force ranger * Purple Train Force Ranger: Musa's Pecking Me * Purple Train Force Ranger Laughs Meanwhile Back at the Haunted House * Red Train Force Ranger: Manik? Manik? * Navy Train Force Ranger: What's Going On? * Yellow Train Force Ranger: When We Split Up Evil Fleegle Opened a Portal and It Took Manik and The Unknown Ranger to the Halloween Dimension * Blue Train Force Ranger: We Gotta Get Him Out. * Frankie Stien: I Can Be Of Help * Navy Train Force Ranger: Thanks Frankie Stien The Rangers and Frankie Stien Look Around and They Stopped at the Spot where evil fleegle took the purple ranger and the unknown ranger to the halloween dimension Frankie Stien: This is the Exact Spot where Manik and the unknown ranger we're sucked into the halloween dimension Red Train Force Ranger: And where fleegle opened the portal Navy Train Force Ranger: I Sure Hope he's ok Unknown Ranger: FORCE ESC! Purple Train Force Ranger: Keep It Up We're Almost Out The Unknown Ranger and Purple Ranger escape from Halloween Dimension Evil Fleegle: HOW DID YOU TWO GET OUT?!?! Frankie Stien: The got through the portal the same way im gonna kick you're butt Frankie Stien Uses her bolts to electricute evil fleegle Evil Fleegle: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO Evil Bingo, Evil Drooper and Evil Snorky: FLEEGLE NO! Navy Train Force Ranger: Now's My Chance Navy Train Force Ranger Sneeks Up Behind Evil Bingo Evil Drooper and Evil Snorky Navy Train Force Ranger: BOO! Evil Bingo, Evil Drooper and Evil Snorky screams Evil Bingo, Evil Drooper, and Evil Snorky Run away Unknown Ranger: Dark Dragon Slash! Unknown Ranger kills Evil Bingo, Evil Drooper and Evil Snorky Navy Train Force Ranger: I Guess That's One Ranger They Shouldin't Be Messing With Unknown Ranger: Deal With It. Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET MAKE THEM GROW! Puppet: Yes Master Puppet Fires the Magna Bea on Evil Bingo, Evil Drooper, and Evil Snorky Puppet: Wait! What about Fleegle to join them for the club? Freddy Fazbear: Naah He's Dead Now Puppet: Fine!